Advice from Jirou
by Hopeless27
Summary: The more laidback and carefree a person is, the more you have to learn from them, right? onesided dirty


**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: **The more laidback and carefree a person is, the more you have to learn from them, right?**

**Pairings: ****Atoji, onesided dirty**

**Category: ****general/romance**

**Characters:**** Jirou and Mukahi and a little of Atobe**

**Disclaimer:**** I owneth not PoT**

* * *

_One of my less humorous sequels to my pointless Hyoutei fics, you don't have to read them all but it'll prolly make more sense if you do: _

_**Hyotei Phobia**_

_**Hyotei Library Session**_

_**Bets and Lovers**_

_**Book of Stupidity**_

_**Fights and Idiots**_

_**Switching Places**_

_**Book of Stupidity 2**_

_**Melting Ice**_

_**Lost in Tennis**_

_**Of Cameras and Attention**_

_**Street Tennis**_

_**Oresama's Journal**_

* * *

Mukahi heard from somewhere that the more laidback and relaxed a person is, the more you have to learn from them. For the longest time, Mukahi didn't believe it, no, he didn't want to believe it. But the more he thought about it, the more he found out that it was true… 

So he knew, for sure, who to ask for advice, of course it had to be the most laidback and relaxed person in Hyoutei, a person Mukahi could trust (even though that person probably doesn't trust Mukahi…but hey, who does?) and it was, without a doubt, Akutagawa Jirou of Hyoutei. Provided that he didn't fall asleep in the middle of their discussion.

And Mukahi wasn't stupid, by god no, although many (ahem Shishido) may say so, he was actually one of the smarter people. And using his non-stupidity, he knew that Jirou would be the most awake after practise, when Atobe and Jirou had the entire clubhouse to themselves. However, it would be somewhat suicidal to disrupt Atobe and Jirou, but Mukahi couldn't wait, no he refused to wait.

Therefore, that night after practise, Mukahi decided to disrupt Atobe and Jirou mid make out session, but of course, not before writing a Will. He knocked on the door and waited, for a moment nobody answered, so he knocked again, he thought about bursting in but decided against it since he really did not want to see …whatever was going on inside. Still there was no answer, so Mukahi pounded his fist against the door and the door opened wide to show an extremely annoyed Atobe standing there, his eyebrow raised, ready to murder.

"Ah, Atobe…" Mukahi ducked, just in case.

"What?" Atobe stood there, not moving one inch.

Mukahi looked up at his buchou, "Is Jirou in there?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to …talk to him."

"And this is important enough to disrupt Ore-sama, ahhh?" Atobe glared at Mukahi and for a moment, Mukahi thought Atobe would strike him.

"It is if you want doubles two to continue." Mukahi glared right back at Atobe, knowing that this was the only choice he had.

Atobe let out something like a groan and let Mukahi in, "Jirou, I'll wait for you in the limo."

"OKAY!" The volley specialist bounced up and down on the loveseat watching his boyfriend walk out of the clubhouse. "So, Muka-kun, what's up?"

"How'd you and Atobe started going out?" Mukahi asked, not wanting to spend a second longer in the embarrassing situation.

Jirou looked genuinely surprised by this question but grinned, "Umm, it was my birthday and we just…decided to go out!"

"So it was that easy?" Mukahi was surprised.

"Yup! Why?" Jirou thought that this had something to do with Oshitari… even Atobe had mentioned something wrong with Doubles 2.

"No reason."

"Uh-huh," Jirou nodded and waited.

"What would you have done if Atobe didn't return your feelings?" Mukahi asked.

"Sleep?" Jirou shrugged.

"You would sleep…" Mukahi couldn't believe how stupid Jirou seemed at that moment.

"You can't force someone's feelings to change…you have to earn those feelings I think."

"How?"

"How? Jirou looked confused.

"How do you earn someone's feelings?"

"I dunno, I don't think it's as simple as baking a cookie or something, I guess it all depends on the person and the situation." The little narcoleptic grinned at Mukahi.

"What if that person is an insensitive jerk who doesn't know the meaning of love?"

"Are we still talking about Atobe here?"

"…hypothetically…" Mukahi quickly said.

"I think that…it's not so much as the person doesn't know; he or she just hasn't realized the meaning yet, besides, everyone has the ability to love, it's what we love that really matters." Jirou shrugged.

"And if that person loves something else?"

"Something?" Jirou glanced at Mukahi, wondering if he phrased that wrong.

"Something, like… I dunno…um… a sport?" The redhead blushed, looking down.

"Are we talking about Tari-kun?" Jirou asked, fully knowing the answer.

"This is hypothetical remember?!?!?"

"Oh…okay…" Jirou giggled, "I think loving a think is different from loving a person, it just can't be compared, ya know?"

"Um…"

"Like Atobe and tennis! I love tennis, I also love Atobe!" Jirou laughed to himself.

"Okay…" Mukahi thought that Atobe's influence must've been rubbing off on Jirou.

"Is that all? Kei-chan hates waiting." Jirou jumped up and grabbed his tennis bag.

"That's all." Mukahi sighed, "And don't you dare tell anyone."

"I won't! Not unless necessary!" Jirou hopped out of the clubhouse.

"What do you mean by that?" Mukahi chased after Jirou.

"NOTHING!" The narcoleptic was already inside the limo. "Bye Muka-kun, I hope everything works out!"

"…" So it was true, the more laidback and carefree a person is, the more you have to learn from them. Jirou was a walking example of that. How could someone so naïve and bouncy be so wise? Mukahi knew that Jirou just came up with things as he went along yet somehow, they were just the things that Mukahi needed.

"Yuushi…you insensitive jerk."

* * *

_**A/N: **__woOt, another story I did in class when I was supposed to be doing…Geography. Bleh, stupid geo quiz I failed. This is story number 13!! Yay, my lucky number!! XPP, this one's short. But it's leading up to something –cough cough wink wink-_

_**Thanks to…the people that reviewed me!! WOoT you guys keep me writing!! **__Oh and yeah… um… __KeikoHyuuga__, my (part-time) editor (im usually too lazy to send my fics to her to edit, shes so slow)and partner in crime has published her own fics. –GASP- it's a big accomplish for her so if you would be so kind to go read it…_

_**If it's not too much to ask…reviews…?**_


End file.
